


Sleepover

by sunshinestay



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestay/pseuds/sunshinestay
Summary: Byungchan comes over to Chan's house for a sleepover. After lots of teasing, what happens when Chan falls asleep?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively called: Underneath, but I went with Sleepover instead because I came up with it first. 
> 
> I'm still figuring out how to write fanfics. If you have criticism please make it constructive! Thank you~

_ Knock knock. _

Chan sprung up from the couch that he'd been waiting on. He had been waiting for his best friend to come over, but he was taking an eternity. 

His phone fell to the ground with a thud as he ran to unlock the door. As soon as he got it unlocked, he flung it open.

"Channie!!" Byungchan tackled Chan and they fell onto the soft carpet. Chan coughed and pretended like he had been crushed by Byungchan.

"I am not that heavy!" Byungchan lightly hit Chan's shoulder. Chan opened one eye to look at his best friend.

"Hmm, I'm the one underneath you, so I think I can tell how heavy you are." Chan giggled as Byungchan scowled at him for a second before smirking.

"You love being underneath me don't you?" He said teasingly. Chan's eyes went wide at Byungchan's words and he stuttered out a, "W-what?"

"I'm teasing~," the taller dragged out his words in a sing-song tone, "unless..?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. 

"I hate you." Chan shoved Byungchan up and rolled out from under him. He stood up and walked to the living room to find his phone. 

"You could never hate me. That's just not how this works." Byungchan smiled at the older— dimples on full display. Chan rolled his eyes before plopping down on the far right side of the couch. Byungchan huffed an angry (not really) sigh before setting himself next to Chan. 

Chan scrolled through the list of movies on his phone. The best sleepovers always started with watching a movie; whether it be an emotional one or something really cringey. 

Byungchan laid his head on Chan's shoulder and watched him scroll through the list. Chan impulsively leaned his head to lay on top of Byungchan's. 

"How about that one?" Byungchan pointed to one of the movies currently on Chan's screen. 

"I have no better options, so sure." Chan tapped the movie and connected it to the TV. 

After Chan turned to see the TV better, Byungchan laid down and used Chan's lap as a pillow. 

"You're extra cuddly today." Chan stated before running his fingers through Byungchan's hair. 

"Am I not allowed to be cuddly sometimes?" Byungchan looked up at Chan. 

"I'll allow it as long as you don't talk through the entire movie." 

"When have I ever," Chan raised an eyebrow at Byungchan, "fine, you have a deal." Chan laughed softly at the younger male. 

———

They were fairly quiet while watching the movie. Byungchan stayed true to his word and only made comments every once in a while. Of course he had more to say, but cuddles were important. 

He rolled onto his back to look up at Chan, who was currently yawning.

"You're tired?" Byungchan asked, "It's not that late yet."

"I got up early to clean my apartment before someone came over to make it a mess again." Chan poked Byungchan's side causing him to flinch and roll off the couch. Chan laughed at him before he was pulled off the couch and onto the floor as well. 

Byungchan quickly rolled on top of Chan and began tickling him to death. Chan tried his best to push Byungchan away as he gasped for air while being unable to control his laughter. Byungchan giggled mischievously before letting Chan breathe. 

Chan gasped for air as he lightly punched Byungchan's chest. Byungchan giggled at his best friend some more. 

"You're so evil. I'll get you back for this. " Chan scowled playfully.

"On another note, you're underneath me again~" Byungchan gave an evil smile. Chan shoved the younger off of him as he felt his face heat up. 

"I'm gonna go get changed and lay down, you coming?" Chan asked while standing up and stretching his arms. 

"Getting changed with the one and only Heo Chan? Yes, please." Byungchan hopped off the floor before beaming another smile at the older male. 

"Keep it up and 'the one and only Choi Byungchan' will be sleeping on the couch." Chan smiled back at him. 

"You wouldn't do that." Byungchan pouted.

"Maybe, guess we'll find out," Chan grinned. The two walked towards Chan's room— Byungchan picking up his bag on the way there. 

After the two got changed into pajamas, they laid down in Chan's bed. They scrolled through social media, talking about different posts and laughing about funny videos. Chan's phone turned off with a click and Byungchan turned to look at him.

"Sleeping?" he asked. Chan hummed and nodded in a sleepy response. 

"Goodnight~" Byungchan sang before returning to scrolling. A few minutes passed before Byungchan turned off his phone. He wasn't tired but he was bored of social media. He laid down on his side and watched Chan sleep. 

"Hey Chan," Byungchan spoke softly but received no response, "You're very pretty." Byungchan reached his hand to play with Chan's hair. 

"You're a very heavy sleeper. I could probably do a huge confession… and you would never know." Byungchan laughed to himself in disbelief. Byungchan kissed Chan's nose before sitting up. He looked at his sleeping friend— whom he was very aware he had developed feelings for. 

"Do you know how pretty you are?" Byungchan started, "You've probably never seen how you look watching the sunset while eating ice cream. The way the orange glow hits your skin or the way your eyes shimmer at the taste of the sugar." 

Byungchan sighed as he recalled all the different times he thought Chan had looked so ethereal. He always thought he was the most beautiful person, but sometimes he seems even more beautiful— if that was even possible. 

Byungchan ran his fingers along Chan's arm and down the side of his body until he reached his thigh— Byungchan loved Chan's thighs; how could he not? 

Byungchan panicked for a second when Chan rolled onto his back, but thankfully it seemed he was still asleep. After a minute, Byungchan continued letting his fingers roam Chan's body. He showered him in compliments that he may never get to hear while he was conscious. 

Byungchan paused and stared at Chan for a moment before saying, "screw it" to himself. He carefully climbed on top of Chan. He didn't know why; it was an impulsive decision. He just wanted to be closer to Chan while he could. He knew Chan would never accept a confession if he was awake, but he felt better being able to tell him even if he was asleep. 

Byungchan looked down at Chan's sleeping face. He looked so soft and Byungchan thought it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. Byungchan reached his hand up to hold the side of Chan's face. He stared at his lips while locking his own. 

Byungchan pulled back quickly when Chan's eyes fluttered open. He moved his arms to cover his face before freezing in place. He didn't know what to do. 

"Byungchan.." Chan said quietly. Byungchan blinked continuously, trying to keep tears from falling, but they fell anyway. Chan's eyes widened when he felt the tears fall onto him and he sat up quickly (with Byungchan still in his lap).

"Hey hey, look at me.. please?" Chan said pulling down Byungchan's arms and placing them onto his own shoulders. He wiped the younger's tears and shushed him before pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry," Byungchan sobbed, "I'm sorry I'm sorry-" Byungchan froze when he felt Chan's lips on his. 

"Darling, you don't have anything to apologize for; everything's okay, yeah?" Chan continued wiping Byungchan's remaining tears as the taller processed what just happened. Byungchan moved one of his hands to intertwine his fingers with Chan's as he looked at him. 

Byungchan moved closer to Chan until their lips were almost touching. He could feel Chan's breath on his face and it was driving him crazy, but he hesitated anyway. Chan brought his hand up to the side of Byungchan's face. Byungchan snapped out of his trance and finally closed the gap between them. 

They finally broke their kiss when they were both out of breath. Leaning their foreheads against each other's, they gasped for air. Byungchan smiled softly thinking about what had just taken place. 

"How," He panted, still catching his breath, "how much did you hear?" The younger asked, remembering how he unveiled all his feelings earlier. 

"All of it?" Chan smiled, "and I'm glad that I did." Byungchan's face flushed a deep red.

"Even the thing about.. about your thighs?" Byungchan asked, panicked.

"Definitely the thing about my thighs," Chan smirked as the boy on top of him panicked even more, "Care to tell me more?"

Byungchan was about to make a run for it when Chan wrapped his arms around his waist. Byungchan buried his face into Chan's shoulder in an attempt to hide.

"You've been teasing all day with such confidence, where did it go? Hmm?" Chan chuckled at how cute the younger was. 

"Don't be a dick," Byungchan groaned.

"I'm not, I'm not~" Chan giggled, "are you still feeling cuddly?" Byungchan sat up— no longer hiding from his crush— and looked into Chan's eyes before nodding excitedly. 

"Cute~" Chan moved to lay back down, "My Byungchannie is cute~" Byungchan smacked Chan's chest before laying down on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. Chan scoffed before closing his eyes. 

"Hey Chan," the older hummed in response, "You're still underneath me." The younger giggled.

"Please, for the love of god, go to sleep." He kissed the top of Byungchan's head and fell asleep. Byungchan smiled to himself about what events just took place before he fell asleep listening to Chan's heartbeat.


End file.
